


Her Birthday

by AnonymousOmega



Series: Daddy's Little Omega [2]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, Grooming, Incest, Loss of Anal Virginity, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Scent Kink, Scenting, Sex Toys, a/b/o dynamics, cum, mention of blowjobs, mentions of cunnilingus, omega - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: It's Ally's birthday and her Daddy has a special present just for her.





	Her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain the manipulation of a young child, and stuff that would be deemed sexual abuse, but there is no penetration. She is not hurt, and I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the two characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

Over the next couple of years Larry continued to groom his daughter into the perfect omega for him. He continued to assault her growing senses with his alpha scent anytime he could, moreso during the blowjobs and hand jobs she now jumped at the chance to do. If she wasn't swallowing down his cum, he was teaching her how to present for him so he could line up and dump his cum in her ass. As much as he wanted to slide home and rut into his daughter, he always took care to only push in enough to form a seal around his head to make sure none of his seed was wasted when he gave her his load. He loved the purrs and soft moans he would draw from her just by using her as his personal cum sponge.

When she was extra good for him, Larry would let her kiss him and suck greedily on his tongue as he filled her ass while she was on her back. She seemed to love this position so he saved it as a treat; when he used the position it was a good chance to get her used to having his body between her parted thighs, it also served as a way for him see her spread out for him.

To avoid any problems with her school he only really used her on the weekends and during extended time off (spring break and the like). Any other time he would hit up a bar and go to the house of his catch for the night; on rare occasions he would still bring one of his "friends" home and have Ally sit in her room like a good omega. And, to make sure she would never slip up at school to teachers or the few other kids she played with, he had issued a very stern warning that if she ever did tell anyone about how well her training was going then someone would come and take her away. She would never see him again, and no other alpha could love and protect his girl as he did. When she asked why, not to question him but just to fully understand the reasoning, he told her that good omegas were hard to find, and she was so good that some greedy alpha would want her to himself. If they didn't keep her for themself then she would be taken to the secret auctions only alphas knew of and sold off to the highest bidder. Who knew what would happen to his little girl then?

As mentioned before… Larry was a piece of manipulative shit who knew just how to get what he wanted, and his daughter had the perfect mind for his manipulative ways.

But secrecy wasn't the only area he needed to work with her on… His little omega was greedy for his attention. True, he enjoyed having her so possessive over his cock, but he had needs he couldn't quite have her fulfill yet and he made sure to remind her of this. He needed her to want to be able to do more, needed her to be eager to learn more when the time was right to move her training along.

"There are things your daddy's friends do for him that you can't do yet baby girl." He said to soothe her the first time she expressed that she thought she wasn't a good enough omega because he still went to his friends for help instead of her.

That night he had shown her how good she was being by laying her out on his bed and driving her to a few shuddering and screaming orgasms with his hands and mouth. To help reinforce how good she was, he made sure to get off and spend himself in her ass since good omegas always got their alpha's cum.

She quit having problems with her Daddy's friends helping after that.

Her training was definitely coming along well and he was proud at himself for how well his daughter was being molded.

All he had to do anymore to get her body hot and wet with slick was say that her alpha needed her. She would come over, the scent of her young arousal already filling his nose as she dropped to her knees to undo his pants. Or if he was already in boxers for bed, move his boxers out of the way and take him into her mouth. She was getting better at not letting any cum dribble out when he filled her mouth. Even if she did lose some it was cleaned up with her fingers, that were then quickly stuck in her mouth to devour her father's cum.

Larry had also shown Ally the art of masturbation, so she could make herself feel good while she sucked her father's cock. It made his knot swell in her hand when he looked down and saw her other hand stuffing fingers inside of her drenched pussy, all while vibrating his cock with the moans she drew from herself. Sometimes he would catch her masturbating on her own, squirming and moaning with her hand in her pants or up her skirt, and he would praise her and talk to her then, coaxing her into another orgasm without laying a hand on her. She was doing so good, and he would reward her with a mouthful (or ass full), which she would happily take.

Now that she was twelve her body was changing, and he took pleasure on teasing her training bra sized breasts, showing her how good playing with her nipples felt now. The first time he latched his mouth onto one of the small peaks she had arched against his mouth with a surprised moan. As he continued to introduce her to the new pleasure he could give her he would start to guide her hand to his cock, but he never needed to lead her the rest of the way as her hand would shoot down and wrap around his cock with a needy whimper that had him getting hard in no time at all.

Another change was the slick that would leak from her pussy, that now had sparse hairs on it. She would get so wet for him that it grew harder and harder to not rush her training. He wanted to knot her so damn bad...but he was patient. His patience had gotten him this far so he knew he could get further if he just waited and played his cards right. And then one day he figured out a compromise.

It was her birthday when he put his new plan into action.

\-----

He had woken her up by eating her pussy, followed by cumming in her ass, and to his delight she thanked him over and over during and after. She even thanked him for filling her with his cum, as well as praising him for making her feel so good and being a good alpha, taking care of his omega like he did. This time another pleasant surprise came about when she squirmed down under his hold and took a little more of his cock's head into her ass, moaning and arching as he stretched her hole and filled her up while sucking on a perky nipple.

After showering together, and making sure she was rid of his musk, he had taken her out on the town and treated her to a birthday dinner at her favorite place. He had given her a few gifts but had promised there was one more waiting for her when they got home. Again she thanked him for everything and, being the type of alpha that he was, he enjoyed every bit of the praise from his toy.

As soon as they walked inside and she had slid out of her flats, he scooped her up and held her princess style while he carried her to his room. She held onto him, already kissing and lightly nipping his neck with her purrs reaching his ears and her arousal already filling the air.

"Have you had a good birthday so far, Omega?"

She found the spot that always made him moan, purring louder when he gave her the moans she was looking for, and sucked softly with a muffled "Mmhmph" against his skin. She licked the spot and lifted her head to look at him, a smile gracing her lips. "You've been so good to me, Alpha. Thank you so much for everything. This has been the best birthday so far."

Larry's chest puffed some as he rumbled for her, drawing a soft swoon from her. "You deserved it sweetheart," he crooned, dipping his head to steal a kiss as they made it to his room where he set her on her feet and lightly slapped her ass. She jumped and giggled as she began removing her tank top and the training bra underneath. Her shorts soon pooled at her feet, along with her panties, since he had been training her to undress when she was going to be in his room. 

"Look at you…" He brought his hands up, lightly cupping her small breasts, his thumbs brushing over the sensitive buds there. "Such a beautiful omega." He growled softly as her mouth opened in a soft moan, "and you belong to me."

"Only you, Alpha." The title came out in another soft, sighing moan as he pinched and rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "No one'll ever make me feel as good as you do."

Fuck she was already getting him hard as she recited the words he had ingrained in her during her earliest training. She genuinely believed every word he had coaxed into her impressionable mind.

"No one could ever love and protect me li-oh Daddy," she moaned as he slid a hand down to tease her clit, "like you." She whimpered softly as a digit slipped inside of her, testing how wet she was.

"That's right baby. Only Daddy can keep you safe. Say it again for me."

"Only you can keep me safe," she paused to moan as he added a second finger, making her grip his arms, "only you can make me feel good." She moaned louder as he curled his fingers to brush against her secret spot, causing more slick to coat his fingers, making its way to his palm. "Only you, Alpha."

"That's right baby. Such a good girl."

He was aching in his jeans by the time he reinforced that part of her training, and he removed his fingers, throbbing in his pants at the pitiful whine she gave as she looked up at him.

"Do you want your final birthday present, princess?"

"You already did so much for me, Alpha… I don't deserve anything else."

"As I said, little omega, you've earned this. Go lay down for me. Present for your alpha."

Ally listened to her father, moving over to his bed where she got on her knees and leaned down onto her elbows, sticking her pert ass in the air for him. She stayed there as he moved around the room, her slick already trickling out of her pussy and coating her thighs as she waited for him to join her. When the bed finally dipped behind her, she felt the hair on his thighs brushing against her smooth skin, letting her know he had undressed before coming to her. After some more movement behind her she shivered as his hot breath fanned over her swollen lips, and she gave a grateful moan as he used his tongue to clean up some of her slick.

"You know," he started as he sat up and she felt him slide two fingers inside her pussy, pumping them slowly, "you're finally old enough to help Daddy in one of the ways his friends do."

To his sick delight her breathing quickened and she clamped down around his fingers. "I am?"

"That's right, Omega," he answered before he rumbled his chest for her and pressed lightly against her hymen, reminding himself what his goal was, "but before you can help your alpha, we need to get your body ready for it. You remember the first time I fingered you? How it felt weird at first but felt so good?"

"Yes," she answered quickly in a panting moan as he scissored his fingers inside of her, stretching her a little. He wouldn't be fucking her pussy tonight, but the more he had her stretched out when the time was right the easier it would be to finally knot her without hurting her and ruining his hard work.

"And you got to feel that good because you trusted your alpha. Why did you trust me?"

"Because Da-ohhh," she moaned as he rubbed over her clit with something foreign and smooth, "Daddy will never hurt me."

"That's right. This is going to feel weird at first, but I want you to just relax for me again, okay? And tell me if it hurts so I can be more gentle."

"Yes Alpha."

He removed his fingers from her pussy and used his slick covered hand to lube up the toy he had bought for her. He pressed the toy against her asshole and slowly pushed a little of it in as he used his free hand to slowly rub circles over her clit.

Ally was a trembling mess as he slid some more of the toy into her, whimpering softly when the penetration got to be too much. "Daddy wait…"

"Good girl, Ally." His rumble was loud in his chest as he held the toy still, almost a full inch into her. "Such a good girl, listening to my orders. You want to help Daddy so bad, don't you?" As he spoke his words to groom her he also released more of his pheromones to aid in his manipulation.

"Yes Alpha." His omega moaned as his fingers focused on her clit again and she nodded into the bed as her body relaxed at his coaxing. "M-More…"

Larry smiled as he slowly slid the toy back and then pushed it further in this time, his cock throbbing painfully as he listened to her moan as more of the toy disappeared into her ass. Her moans were getting louder as he kept teasing and rubbing her clit, giving her something good to focus on and help her relax for what was to come.

"That's my omega. I'm so proud of you baby."

Ally swooned and then moaned as he tested her by withdrawing the toy and pushing it back again. "Oh Daddy." She moaned without strain now. "Alpha that feels so good… I want more."

"You'll get more," he promised, "once I make sure you can handle this."

He nudged her legs apart and moved between them now. Once he was settled he moved his fingers off her clit and wrapped his hand around his engorged cock, rubbing the head against her clit with a deep, throaty moan. As he started to fuck her ass with the toy he timed the thrusts of the toy with the thrusts of his pre-dribbling head against her clit and was rewarded by her moaning and pushing back against him like a bitch in heat. She surprised him yet again when she reached under and held the end of his cock for him, letting him put his hand on her hip as they moved together.

The anticipation of what was to come, mixed with the strong pheromones filling the room and the pleasure he was bringing her proved to be too much for the young omega. Ally couldn't wrap her head around the pleasure she was feeling at the moment, but it didn't take her long to hit her climax and she cried out, chanting "Daddy" over and over as his cock leaked his pre all over her throbbing clit, the fluid mingling with the slick that was basically pouring out of her now.

"Fuck, Omega." He removed the toy and leaned down, placing kisses along her spine as he tried to calm his cock down so he didn't lose control before he got to sink into her. "You have no idea how much you turn me on. You're doing so good."

"Wanna…Wanna be good…"

"Ready for that birthday present baby?"

Orgasm-hazed eyes looked at him over her shoulder and he nearly spent himself right there against her clit, where she still held him since she had yet to let go. Her brain was a fog of lusty omega instincts that she still didn't quite understand as she answered him. "Please Alpha, fill me up," she muttered, not fully aware of the words coming out of her mouth, "I want you to use me."

"Keep rubbing your clit, let me know if you need me to stop."

She trembled at his orders and nodded, eager as he took hold of his shaft and rimmed her hole with his leaking cock, stroking it with his hand to spread the slick that had spilled out of her over his length. Her arousal mixed with his own and filled his brain with a lusty haze as he slid the head of his cock in...and then sank in. Her ass spasmed around his thick cock as he stretched her open, moaning as she squirmed her hips and gave a mix between a whine and a moan. He went slow, giving her a chance to tell him to stop, but he stopped on his own when the swell of his knot pressed against her. As tempting as it was to force the almost fully swollen knot inside of her, he knew there would be a better time.

Ally was making sinful noises by now as she obeyed her alpha's order and played with her clit. He was thicker than the toy, careful planning on his part, but he felt so much better this deep inside of her, hitting places he had never hit by just pushing his head in to empty his loads in her. When his knot pushed against her hole she gave a shaky moan and clenched her muscles around his length. "Yes, oh yes, Alpha… Feels so good, oh thank you Daddy. Thank you for filling me letting me help you."

"Anything for my omega," he replied through clenched teeth.

Being surrounded by her spasming warmth and not rutting into her was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. Again he almost came, but the hand that had guided him into her was now tightly holding the base of his cock, keeping his orgasm at bay until he could get his control back.

"You're so good baby… So tight, so perfect for me. You're taking my cock like such a good girl, princess."

"Can I have your knot too, Alpha?"

"Not this time, little omega, you're not there yet but you'll earn it soon enough." He slowly drew back and pushed back in, moaning as she cried out beneath him. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Taking your alpha's knot like a proper omega? Doing what you're made for?"

His daughter's brain was a mess of pheromones and lust, and his words made a new kind of pleasure hum in her body as he drew back again and this time when he sank back in she pushed back to meet his hips, letting him know she could handle more from him.

"A p-proper omega, Daddy?"

"That's right, a-oooh fuck yes… A proper omega." He started moving, pumping his cock in her ass as his hand still gripped his base and his free hand squeezed her hip. "A proper omega can take their alpha's knot, let the alpha take care of their needs, fill them full."

"But ohhh, you already fill-" Her words were cut off when she cried out in pleasure when he snapped his hips forward and pushed her face into the bed. "Alpha!" She cried out when her previous cry spurred him on and he began to set a steady pace, kicked off with another rough snap of his hips.

"Wanna be a good omega?"

"Yes!" She cried out as she pushed back against each thrust, her fingers rubbing her clit faster.

"Beg for it! Beg for me to fill you up. Tell me to pump it deep!"

Ally trembled beneath him as she breathing was reduce to heavy panting. "Please Alpha! Fill me up, pump it deep Daddy! Use me!" She cried out as another orgasm washed over her and she started to collapse into the mattress as her body tried to go limp.

He grabbed her hips with both hands, holding her up as he gave into his needs and really fucked her ass. He growled as his mind went into full alpha mode and he rutted the omega beneath him, not letting her get away. With a few more final thrusts he came hard, his cock pulsing inside of her while she moaned at the new feeling of his cum filling her from deeper inside than before.

"Daddy, Daddy yesss… Ohhh it feels so good. Fill me Alpha, keep filling me. I wanna be a good omega, your omega."

Her soft pleas had him pushing her down into the bed, her legs falling to either side as he buried himself as deep as he could without pushing his knot in. His weight on her was a new kind of heaven for the pre teen and soon she was purring and turning her head to rub her temple against the top of his head as he panted into her shoulder. She clenched around him, moaning softly as she unknowingly milked another spurt of cum out of him.

"Thank you Daddy," she mumbled into the bed after she laid her head back down. "Thank you for using me like you use your friends."

Larry stayed in his omega for a few extra moments before he slid out of her and moved to lay beside her on his side. As she turned to curl into his arms he gently drew her head up and gave her a lover's kiss, slow and sensual, tongues brushing together as she wrapped her arms around him. His own mind hadn't returned to him yet and all he could focus on was the feeling of a warm body seeking his attention. His hands stroked her sides and back, eliciting more delighted noises from her as she found his tongue and began sucking softly on it with exhausted laziness. When she wrapped a leg around his waist to be closer to her alpha, he slid his hand under, cupping her thigh and holding her hot, slick covered sex against his softening cock. Slowly he broke the kiss, but kept her close as he dipped his head down and scented her throat, rumbling in his post orgasmic bliss.

Ally leaned her head back, exposing more of her throat for her alpha with a sex drunk sigh. Her fingers carded through his hair, nails lightly grazing his scalp as her body gave off every smell a pleased omega could have.

"So beautiful," he murmured against her throat as he kissed to the spot she would one day have his mark. He nipped softly, chuckling against her skin when she gasped and sighed. "So perfect. You're learning so well little omega."

"I'll do anything to be a proper omega." Her words were barely there as she fought off the sleep that threatened to claim her. She didn't want to fall asleep yet, she was enjoying this loving alpha side of her father that she didn't get to see. "I'll take your knot, let you use me… Be good…"

Larry released her leg and continued to hold her close when he realized his little girl was losing her battle to stay awake. "You are good baby. Let's get some sleep 'mega." He kissed her forehead and smiled when he heard her breathing even out. "Happy birthday princess."


End file.
